Her Protector
by Blaablaablaa
Summary: Adelina befriends her new neighbor Nik thinking he's an artist from London. Things get complicated and after dragging her away from her family in NY to Mystic Falls, Klaus tells her who she really is. A Siren. Now he must help her with her new abilities and protect her from the Hunters who are after her. Will she be able to handle who she is? Will Klaus? AU. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working on this idea for a LONG while now. I'm a perfectionist so I went back and edited this about 15 times before I was satisfied with it. I want you guys to tell me _honestly_ what you think, and if I should continue it. **

**Basically this takes place right at the beginning of summer, but there is no New Orleans in this. Also, Kol is still alive. When Klaus left in TVD for NOLA just _imagine_ he went to NY instead. And as much as I LOVE Klaroline, their relationship stopped at him getting her the prom dress. Klaus and the gang have made a truce, no more killing each other. Silas is non existent. Elijah is still with Katherine in that town. Tyler is back, but not dating Caroline. And I think thats about it.**

**Again, please review. I really do appreciate constructive criticism. And tell me if there is anything you'd like to see happen in the story, if you even want me to continue it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_When I first asked him why he did this he said, "You're a special girl Adelina…destined for great things, believe it or not... But don't worry love, I'll take care of you."_

* * *

It was Saturday, I think, in June. My parents, who live in the apartment 2 floors below me, had just left with my sister, who lives with her fiancé, to go to my grandpa's house for the weekend. I hadn't gone with them because I had work the next day. My friend Sofia was supposed to be hanging out with me right about now, but the impending 'rain storm' scared her. It's not like it was even raining much. Its New York City, it wouldn't have been more than a few inches anyways.

It was 7:50 and I was home alone, with nothing to do. I had my hair and make up done already, thinking I was going out, and I was in shorts and a Henley waiting for my sushi to be delivered when my doorbell rang.

I opened the door thinking it was my sushi guy, who was this really nice old guy who smiled a lot and was always happy when he delivered to me, but all I saw was the new guy. He moved in about 2 months ago and we had become very close friends.

_It was April when somebody moved into the apartment across the hall from me. I was never one to care for neighbors but I had heard a rumor that this guy was like, gorgeous, and right around my age too which is always a plus. A few days after he settled in I decided to say hello and welcome him to the building. I went across the hall and rang the doorbell. This really good-looking guy, probably in his late 20's, answered the door. He had curly blond hair, beautifully blue eyes and the reddest lips I've ever seen on a guy. I was speechless for a moment, drowning in those eyes of his._

* * *

"_Um, hi. I'm Adelina. I live across the hall. I uhh, I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to the building." I was stumbling on my words, barely getting the sentences out._

"_Hello sweetheart, I'm Nik." He said, with the sexiest accent I've ever heard and a smirk plastered on his lips. "Would you like to come in for some coffee? I just put some water boil." I smiled and nodded. I wouldn't normally walk into a stranger's home, but he seemed genuinely nice._

_We got to talking, and apparently he was 26, born in Virginia but moved to London soon after, an artist, and had a big family. We hung out a lot after that. We were friends, and I hadn't had that in a long time. He told me about issues with his parents and I told him about my ex and my current status of 'Building Strumpet' as my elderly neighbor Mrs. Demler liked to put it._

_Throughout the whole 2 months that I knew him, he was a really great friend._

* * *

I never really got to know any of my newer neighbors over the years, only the ones I've known since I was a child. You know, the ones your parents set up play-dates with; or the old people who tell me every time they see me that I've "grown so much" and that they remember when I was in diapers. But Nik was the exception.

"Hey."

"Hello love." He said, with that wonderful accent of his. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he glanced down at my attire smirking.

"Actually, I _had_ plans with Sofia, but she bailed. The rain scared her. I uh, order sushi a little while ago, if you wanna come in. We can share." I said, using my 'I'm lonely and want company' smile.

"Sure love. Who else would help you eat that sushi?" He smiled and walked in.

After answering the door when the sushi came, I bumped right into Nik when I turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't-" I looked up and saw Nik's face. His eyes were golden yellow and there were black veins under them. "N-Nik?" I stuttered, completely scared and confused.

"I need you to come with me Adelina." As he spoke I caught a glimpse of his teeth. There were 2 extra long teeth on either side that I KNOW were not there a few minutes ago.

"Go with you where?"

"The 'where' isn't important at this time, love. You'll find out everything you need to know eventually."

"What's going on Nik? You're scaring me." I was slowly backing away from him, but he matched my steps until I was backed against a wall. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I yelled at him.

"How rude of me. I never _properly_ introduced myself. My name is Klaus. And I'm here to take you. You're very important to me Adelina." My heart fell to my stomach. Who was this man standing before me? "Don't be frightened sweetheart. No harm will come to you if you do as I say." I had tears in my eyes.

"Why do you want me?" I whispered.

"You're important to me for a reason you do not know of yet, love. Come now, I think it's time we left." He went to grab my arm but I pulled it back and ran. I ended up in the bathroom on 2nd floor loft, cellphone in hand, trying to call somebody, anybody that could help me. I tried both my parents and my sister but nobody answered. Why wasn't anybody answering?

"I know your parents and that pretty older sister of yours are _indisposed_ for the time being love. They won't answer no matter how many times you call them. Just be a good girl and open the door sweetheart. Come now, I won't hurt you." I was crying silent tears at this point. I'm trapped. There was literally no way out of here besides the door that Nik, or Klaus or whoever the hell he is, was blocking. I raised my phone one more time dialing 911, but before I could the bathroom door was kicked in.

"Why are you making this harder for yourself Adelina?" He grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me out of the bathroom. "All I wanted was for you to come with me. Was that too much to ask?" He was quite literally dragging me out of the apartment.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled. "I invited you into my home." He stopped at the door of his car.

"You should be careful of who you invite into your home then."

He shoved me inside of a car. He was in the driver's seat not even a second later. I reached for the handle but the door wouldn't open.

"I put the child lock on. I figured you'd try to escape at least once while in the car." I huffed and turned away from him and started to cry.

"Please don't cry sweetheart-" I cut him off.

"Don't cry? You just ripped me away from my family _Klaus_! I have no idea who you are or what the hell you want from me. Our whole friendship has been a lie and you have the audacity to tell me not to cry!" He smirked.

"Audacity! I'll give you points for your use of the word, but your form could've been better, don't you think so?" He asked smirking.

"Go to hell!"

I was quiet for a while after that. I didn't miss his glances at me though. God, I wish I could've been wearing something else. Why did I have to be kidnapped wearing shorts of all things? He did at least grab my converse before dragging me out of my house, which was nice. NICE? How am I using the word _NICE _in a sentence referring to the man that just kidnapped me? I just want to go home, and I'm starving.

"Considering your growling stomach, I take it you're hungry?" He asked, looking at me. I turned to face him. "And cold by the looks of it." He said smirking, looking at my chest.

"Pervert." I said turning away from him again.

"Fine, I guess you'll have to wait until we get there to eat."

"Where exactly is 'there'?" I asked.

"Virginia. It's a long drive too. If you were a little _nicer_ I might've stopped to get you some food, but seeing that you have a little attitude problem at the moment, you'll have to wait another… 6 and ½ hours." He said, and then stayed quiet for a while.

All I could think about was my family and the situation I was currently in. My mom still thinks I'm hanging out with Sofia; I never told her she canceled on me. She'll never suspect anything bad happened and by the time she does, I'll be in Virginia of all places. And what could Nik, or _Klaus_, possibly want from me? I'm just a normal girl, nothing special.

"You're handling this rather well, considering I've been lying to you for about 2 months now." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well I've learnt to keep my expectations of people at a minimum." _But it's killing me on the inside._ He nodded at that, understanding the reference to my ex. "And I sort of had practice." I said bitterly and he looked at me signaling me to continue.

"A few years ago, when I was on the train coming home from school, this guy grabbed me. I don't remember much from it."

"You never told me that. What did he want with you?" He asked, honestly curious.

"He kept saying I was special to him, I don't know. The cops never found him. They suspected that he was just crazy, But aren't they all?" I said glaring at him.

"How long did he have you for?" He asked.

"What, trying to figure out how long you have 'til you get busted?" He smirked.

"Love, nobody is going to be looking for you." I sighed.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, humoring him.

"I took care of it." He said simply. My face fell. "Not so confident now, are we?" My heart stopped and I was left speechless.

"What did you do?" I asked in a whisper.

"I took care of them."

"What did you do?" I screamed in between sobs and started hitting him. He easily pulled the car over and a second later I was being held up against the outside of the car door. How did we get out so fast?

"I did what needed to be done _Adelina_. They would have just gotten in the way. Now you can either get in the car and shut up, or I kill you right now." I freed my hand and punched him in the face. His head turned to the side, but he looked unaffected by it.

"I'd rather _die_ than stay in that car with you for another _second._"

He was in my face in flash. He gave me this look of anger mixed with annoyance.

"You are incredibly lucky I still need you. I've killed people for a lot less than a punch in the face."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a whisper, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He sighed. "You're a special girl Adelina…destined for great things, believe it or not... But don't worry love, I'll take care of you." I had tears running down my face again as I opened the car door and got in. It's not like I had anywhere else to go. The rest of the ride was quiet for the most part, until he asked me again about the previous kidnapping.

"You never answered my question." He said, staring straight at the road ahead. I sighed. "Don't give me that 'silent treatment' rubbish, sweetheart. Come now, just answer the question."

"What question?" I said, emotionless and not looking at him.

"How long did that other man have you for?" He was looking at me now. We were at a red light.

"For 53 hours and 27 minutes. Why?" I asked harshly. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Just wanted to know love. I'm surprised really, that someone else came looking for you so soon." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What do you mean _so soon_?" He looked back at the road when the light changed to green.

"Like I said, you're special." An hour later he pulled up to a gas station.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to eat?" I looked straight ahead and ignored him.

"Alright then. Just, try not to escape. You know I'll find you in the end." With that he shut the car door and walked into the gas station store.

I was left to think about everything that had transpired in the last few hours. Firstly, Nik had been lying to me the whole time. What did he think he would accomplish? That I'd willingly go with him because I knew him? Honestly I would've gone had his face not changed. He could've went about this in a completely different way. And what was up with the whole 'violence' thing? For almost 2 months he puts on this act, this façade that he's this 'tortured artist' and the saddest thing was that I actually fell for it. I fell for his act and got to know him. And it wasn't because I thought I could help him or change him. It was because I was lonely, even though Sofia was around. I think at that point I would've made friends with a murderer just to stop feeling so empty. What I hate the most right now, other than not knowing what happened to my family, is not that he literally kidnapped me, but that he lied to me when I trusted him and opened up to him.

5 minutes passed before I got out of the car, through the drivers side, and stretched my legs. I felt like I was in that car for days. It was surprisingly warmer here, wherever that may be, as opposed to the city.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doin all by yourself at this hour?" I turned around to see some guy, early 30's, walking towards me.

"Actually, I'm not by myself. My friend just went inside to get some food, _he_ should be out very soon." I said, trying to get him to go away. Yes, I was being kidnapped, but I'd rather be stuck with Klaus than some creepy looking guy who probably has very bad intentions while talking to me.

"Well, he should know better than to leave his girl alone and defenseless at night." He said, stepping closer.

"Like I said, he'll be out soon." I said bitterly. In seconds he had me against the car with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip, gripping it tightly. Yep, bad intentions.

"I guess I can have my fun with you until he comes back then." He leaned in to try to kiss me, but I put my hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the groin as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and I took the open opportunity. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"I'm not as defenseless as you think." I said to the guy. I looked up and Klaus was there, with a little shopping bag in his hand.

"Get in the car" was all he said before tossing the bag to me and lifting the guy off the ground with one hand. His voice was muffled but I was still able to hear him.

"That's no way to treat a lady, mate. Now, I want you to go home and slam your head against a wall, as hard as you can, for every time you've disrespected a lady. Understood?" The guy nodded and walked off. Did he really think that man was going to do what he said?

"Where was that when I was kidnapping you?" He asked with a smirk once we were on the road again.

"Well, I didn't really think some moves I learned would work against a guy who was able to bust through the metal door to my bathroom. Plus, this guy stunk of alcohol. He wasn't that hard to fight off." He nodded in understanding. I looked in the bag and saw a water bottle, a turkey sandwich and some chocolate teddy grahams. I started eating right away.

"Not the fanciest of meals, but I know you prefer simple ones. And you have an obsession with chocolate." He said with a smile, knowing he was right. After I was done eating he spoke again. "So where did you learn that? Most girls your age play the damsel in distress, rather than the ass kicker."

"Well I'm sure I told you how my uncle's a cop." He nodded. "He taught me and my sis…ter" I stopped. I tried to hold back the tears, but a sob broke through and the tears started streaming down my face. I had no idea what Klaus did to my family. Who knows if I will ever see my sister again, or my parents for that matter? I just want my older sister here to protect me and tell me everything is going to be okay.

"Adelina, love, what's wrong?" He looked at me with concern and confusion written all over his face.

"I'll never see them again, will I?" I asked, crying. He shook his head.

"It's for the best Adelina. I know you don't understand now, but it needs to be this way."

"Of course I don't understand! You haven't told me anything other than 'I'm special' to you. So what am I supposed to think when you say that you _took care_ of my family? For all I know, they could be dead in a ditch somewhere! What did you do to them?" I screamed, and a second later all the windows of the car shattered. I looked down to prevent any glass from hitting my face. When I looked up, I saw that Klaus had pulled the car over, and we were surrounded by broken glass. "How did that happen?" I asked a very shocked Klaus.

"Like I said, you're special." He looked me in the eyes.

"Are you saying I did this?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Ok, you are absolutely insane. I'm stuck in a car with a psychopath. That's great."

"I prefer the term 'sociopath' love. And listen, I'll explain everything in a bit. Lets just get out of this car first." He was opening my door before I could even register what he was saying. "Careful, love. Don't want you to get cut." He helped me out of the car and excused himself to make a call. He was back a few minutes later.

"Alright. My brother will be here in a few hours with a _usable_ car." I let out a fake laugh.

"Wow. You actually have a brother. And here I was thinking you were a compulsive liar."

"I only lied about the specifics sweetheart. Most of it was the truth." I scoffed.

"How noble of you." He rolled his eyes at this.

"I guess I'll tell you everything you need to know while we wait."

I sat down on the hood of the car waiting for him to continue. "Very impatient I see." He sat down next to me and began.

"Well, I'll cut right to the chase. You're a siren." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "It's a form of necromancy. It's not quite like that myths say though. Like the myths, there is an attraction towards you that not many can resist. But what the myths don't mention, is your witchy tendencies… You see, you have a special type of power. Whatever you want to do, all you have to do is think it and it happens. You can also mess with human minds. Make them see what you want them to see. That's how the mythical sirens were able to seduce their captives. They blurred the lines between reality and fantasy in the minds of their captives. And before you ask, no, sirens do not have bird feet or wings and you are not a mermaid. That notion was started in order to make your kind seem more _mythical_ rather than realistic."

"I'm a siren? How is that possible?"

"How is anything possible? You're a very lucky girl Adelina. You have the beauty of a siren and the power of a witch, with no boundaries. Your kind only pops up once every other century."

"So I'm a siren on steroids then?" I let out a shaky laugh. "How do you know all of this anyways?"

"Lets just say I've been around for a while." He said with a smirk.

"What are you?" I was honestly worried about the answer I would get. If I was a siren, I can't even imagine what he is.

"Me? I'm a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire. I've got some wolf. A hybrid, I'm both." I was speechless. "Great. Now you're in shock." He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. After about 20 minutes I finally spoke.

"Tell me more. About your kind, my kind, and any other _kind_ out there. I don't want to be in the dark about anything." He turned to look at me and smirked.

"I knew you'd come around eventually."

By the time he was done telling me everything about him and this town he was taking me to, a good 2 and ½ hours passed.

"So this town that you're taking me to, its full of vampires?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from him.

"Don't forget the witch and the hybrid failure." He said jokingly.

"Why are you still there though? I mean, they've tried to kill you on multiple occasions. Even after they knew that killing you would kill them too. And why do they think they can actually beat you? You're like, 1000 years old!"

"I'm glad you agree with me. They're stuck in a circle. They try to harm my siblings and I, I retaliate, they get mad, and they retaliate. They never do learn. Everyone in that town is so quick to judge me, when they have all killed people." I saw a glimpse of vulnerability but it was quickly masked with an emotionless stare.

"It's simple." He looked at me, confused. "They're idiots. Any smart person would realize that they couldn't beat you and give up. They have this imaginary flicker of hope and they think they're invincible. Not to egg you on or anything, but you should've just killed them." He looked at me, baffled by what I said. I found myself accidentally falling into our old ways, when Nik, or Klaus, was just my friend from across the hall. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when a car pulled up.

"That would be my brother. Word of warning, he can be quite the flirt." He said while standing up from the hood of the car. He held a hand out for me, and I took it.

"I think I'll be able to handle him." I said with a smirk.

"Brother." I turned to face Klaus's brother, who was now approaching us. "You failed to mention how beautiful your little friend is." He was in front of me a second later with a smirk on his face. "You must be Adelina. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I went to reply but Klaus cut me off.

"Kol." Klaus growled. Kol put his hands up in surrender. I laughed.

"What?" Kol asked him with a look of innocence.

"Lets just get in the car, shall we?" Klaus led me to the car, opening the door for me. Kol was in the passenger seat and Klaus was driving. I looked at the time and saw it was well past midnight and decided to sleep for a little while. I woke up and I was being carried up a flight of stairs. I snuggled closer to whoever was carrying me, still half asleep.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep sweetheart." He whispered softly. I obliged and the next time I woke up, I was in a bed.

* * *

I sat up and looked around. I glanced at the clock next to me. It was already 2:45. How did I sleep that long?

I was in a massive king size bed that had dark sheets. I looked around the room and there were tons of frames hanging on the wall above the bed. It looked like they held letters of some sort. I got out of the bed and walked around the room a little bit, taking everything in. The room had a very dark theme to it, but the furniture was beautiful nonetheless. I walked over to a mirror and saw my reflection. I was in the same clothes as last night, my hair looked fine, but my makeup was a little smudged. I looked around the room for a door to a bathroom, hoping I could clean up a little before I left the room. I didn't want to look like a mess, even if I was being held against my will. There it is. I noticed a door that was left ajar off to the side of the room. Inside was an enormous shower to the right. It had 2 big round showerheads hanging from the ceiling and was all marble and glass. There were shelves built into the wall and like, a million nobs. The his and her sink was pretty big as well. I noticed a toothbrush that was still in the packaging and a bag with my makeup. Still no clothes to change into but it was a start. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and redoing my makeup, I left the room to go find Klaus.

I walked down a set of stairs that led to the foyer. I heard noise coming from a room to the right, which I assumed was the living room, and followed it. I saw Klaus sitting on a couch holding a sketchpad.

"I see you're awake." He said without looking up. I walked into the room a little more.

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to have some clothes I could change into, would you?" He looked up this time, taking in my appearance, and put his sketchpad down on the coffee table.

"Actually, I've set up one of the guest bedrooms for you. I had someone pick up all of your clothes from your apartment, along with a few other things. But first I wanted to ask you a few things I didn't get the chance to ask last night." I nodded and sat down on the sofa across from him. "Um, I actually wanted to try something. I've yet to try to compel a siren. I just want to see if it'll work or not. You know, just to be sure." He said, looking down.

"You want to compel me? That's the mind control thing right?" He smiled at my question. His smile was really cute. WHAT? Did I really just say that?

"Yes, but I won't make you do anything terrible."

"If I let you do this, can you tell me exactly _why_ you took me? You know, the whole destined for greatness thing was pretty vague." He laughed at my comment; even his laugh was cute. How can someone, who does terrible things, be this attractive?

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked with a smirk clear on his face.

"Yes. I am. If I'm going to be stuck, here for God knows how long, I would like to know the reason why. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all. Now, for the compulsion…"

"Right, how do you do it?" I asked him.

"Well, first I look you in the eyes." He said, doing just that. His stare made me feel a little self-conscious. "And then whatever I tell you to do or think, you do it. There will be a feeling inside of you. You'll _want_ to do it. You'll _need_ to do it. You won't be satisfied until you do." He paused for a moment, still holding the eye contact, before he continued. "Kiss me." He said simply. In that moment I felt like I wanted to, but there was something inside of me fighting it. I felt myself lean forward a tiny bit. Maybe it was because of what I was, but I didn't feel the _need_ to kiss him, like he explained I would have. The desire to was there, but it was getting weaker and weaker. Then it was gone. I didn't want to kiss him. His compulsion didn't work.

"No." I said. He looked at me with perplexity written all over his face.

"Now _that_ is interesting. You feel no desire to kiss me? At all?" He asked. "Be honest, please."

"At first, a little." I said, blushing, and he smiled. "The want was there, but it was faint. I didn't feel like I _needed_ to though. Then slowly, the want disappeared. And I thought you said you wouldn't make me do anything terrible!" I said, a little angry.

"Is kissing me really that horrible?" He asked, looking hurt.

I sighed and looked at him and apparently that was all I needed to do for him to understand. I didn't mean to insult him, but he did just kidnapped me a few hours ago. If he though I would be getting Stockholm syndrome _at all_, he's delusional.

"Well, seeing as the compulsion was a failure, would you like to work on your abilities today?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Like, practice magic?"

"That, the mind control, or the seduction. Whichever you want to tackle first." He said with a smirk.

"How would you help me, exactly?"

"I've been around for a thousand years. I've come across a few of your kind. I know the rudiments of your abilities and the rest comes with practice."

"So how come you didn't know that compulsion didn't work?" He let out a little laugh at this.

"The other girls were a lot easier to persuade than you are. They willingly let me do whatever it was that I wanted. I never had to resort to compulsion." I shook my head at his response. Of course the other girls would let him do whatever he wanted. I mean, look at him.

"Can you tell me why you came to me _now_?" He smirked.

"Well, a siren is, for lack of a better word, normal, for the first 21 years of their life. After that, they stop aging and their powers start to develop."  
"Why 21 though?"

"Now that is an interesting story. There was this widowed witch, in the early 8th century, who was obsessed with beauty. She was a beautiful woman herself, so I'm told, but her daughter, was not. When her daughter was about 18 years old the witch casted a spell on her, making her extraordinarily beautiful. Along with the beauty, she was very… _alluring_. Men worshiped the ground she walked on and many begged to even be _considered_ as a suitor. This wasn't enough for the witch though. She wanted her daughter to be able to _control_ the men that pursued her. The witch casted another spell, an irreversible one, that granted her daughter power with no boundaries, eternal beauty, and the ability to control the minds of the men, so to say. You can imagine how much that angered the spirits. When the spirits retaliated, the witch became powerless, and her daughter fled. However, before the witch lost her powers, she casted yet another spell, insuring that the siren be reborn every other century. As punishment, the spirits were able to contain all the sirens' powers if they were wedded to a man before reaching age 21. After that, the powers would slowly reveal themselves and the sirens were given a task to complete, giving them an actual purpose in the world. And the witch was made hideous, as punishment for her vain ways."

"How did you know I was a siren though?" I asked.

"Like I said, the siren has a purpose in their eternal life. The witch has the ability to choose someone, a protector, making them aware of the sirens appearance when she becomes 18, which gives them 3 years to find the siren before her powers begin to take form. However, the spirits were able to let a group of select few know about the siren. Then it is the protector's job to help her carry out her destiny. Lets just say I've been chosen a few times before. And I've been quite successful." He says smirking.

"So who are these 'select few' who know about me?" I asked.

"They're a group of supernatural hunters who are chosen based on their abilities. Their job is to find you and kill you. Whereas my job, as your protector, is to find you, and protect you from them."

"So I have a group of hunters after me? How do I know that you're not lying to me? That you're not one of them? That you're not going to kill me? You've threatened me already."

"If I were one of the hunters, I would've killed you 2 months ago when we met." I was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Is that why you befriended me? Because you'd have to eventually kidnap me?" He sighed and looked down. "You could've told me, you know." His head shot up.

"As if you would have believed me."

"Well I believe you now don't I?" I said, raising my voice a little.

"Barely. If I came to you, as a stranger, and told you that you were a siren with a purpose, can you honestly say you would have believed me and willingly left your family?"

"Ugh! You are so aggravating Nik! You could've handled this 27 million times BETTER if you had just told me! But NO! GOD FORBID you're honest with me! I feel so stupid for _trusting_ you." I said, with tears threatening to fall. But I would not cry in front of him. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. "You're just like him." I said in a whisper, not knowing he heard me.

I composed myself and after a few minutes I spoke again. "Was that guy that took me a hunter?"

"How old were you?" He asked, looking at the floor.

"Almost 19 I think. Why?" He let out a heavy breath.

"The hunters are informed about you the same time I am. So yes. He was one of them."

"And how does the eternal life thing work with a siren?"

"Well, that part you might not like. You have to draw energy from someone."

"What do you mean 'draw energy'?"

"Basically, you have to suck the life out of somebody. It doesn't have to be fatal, and you won't even have to do it too often."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. He didn't tell me about this part yesterday. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"When I thought you needed to know. Speaking of that, when was your 21st birthday?" He asked me.

"You don't remember my birthday?" I asked with a small voice, very hurt by the fact that he doesn't remember. I let out a small laugh. "Typical" I murmured. "May 17th."

"Have you been feeling weak lately? Or unusually tired?" I put my head in my hands trying to think.

"Yeah actually. I was just complaining about it to my mom the other day. The mom I'll never be seeing again thanks to you." He rolled his eyes clearly annoyed by me.

"Well you'll have to feed soon then."

"Feed?"

"Yes feed. You need energy to survive and that begins after your 21st birthday. So you'll have to do that."

"How do I feed? How do I suck the energy out of somebody? Is it painful for them?" I started walking around the living room, beginning to feel restless.

"Well it involves an intimate physical connection." My jaw dropped.

"How intimate? I don't have to have sex with them do I?" I was literally praying to God that I didn't have to do that. I didn't want to be a whore as well as a siren. Even though Mrs. Demler thought I was, I really wasn't.

"Well, no. But that would work too. You have to at least be kissing them. It can't be something as simple as holding hands and that sort of thing."

"And you said this doesn't have to kill them?"

"Correct, although, not killing your victims takes practice. But luckily you can draw energy from a vampire and it wouldn't harm them, too much." I let out a laugh at this while I sat back down on the couch. Of course. Could this get any worse? Deciding I've heard enough about the energy sucking, I changed to subject.

"So did these spirits happen to tell you what I'm destined for? Or did they leave that part out when they called you?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your destiny is not for me to know. You'll figure it out eventually though. I have faith in you. Oh, and you'll receive a few dreams here and there to inform you of your path."

"So how are you supposed to help me then?"

"As your protector, I'm supposed to train you and help you develop and strengthen you powers." I was quiet for a few minutes. He got up, walked to where I was sitting, and crouched down to my level. He held my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but don't worry, love. I'm here to protect you. You'll be safe." I felt comfort course through me when he said that. And to be honest, I felt protected. Like nothing bad could possible happen to me.

"Adelina! So lovely to see you again darling." Klaus dropped his hands and I broke the eye contact to see Kol standing in the archway to the living room. "OH, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk. Klaus stood up and replied.

"Not at all brother." Klaus said, with a bit of an attitude.

"Kol, it's nice to see you again." I stood up and smiled at him. I turned to Klaus. "Can you show me to my room? I'd like to get out of these clothes." He nodded.

"I can certainly help you with that darling." Kol said with a smirk. I laughed. "Do I amuse you?" He asked me.

"It's funny that you think I'd actually fall for that." I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "You'll need to try a little harder than _that_," referring to his line, "to win me over." I left the living room and walked to the staircase to wait for Klaus.

"I like her." I heard Kol say. Klaus chuckled and walked towards me.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand for me to take. I took it and he led me up the stairs and down the same hallway his room was in.

"This one's my room." He pointed to his door, and then stopped at the next door, which was on the same side as his. "And this one's yours." He opened the door, letting me go through first. It was enormous. There was a king size bed against the wall in the middle of the room. The walls were painted the same color as my room at home and I realized the furniture was all mine as well. There were a lot of sconces hanging on the walls, and a lot of candles too. There was a vanity table, that wasn't mine, with those big bright light bulbs to the right of the room. Also on that side were 2 glass doors. I walked towards it and saw that it was a walk-in closet that was far bigger than my bedroom at home. There were a lot more clothes in there than I had at home, too.

"I had someone paint the room last night and bring all your things while you were sleeping. The clothes in there are all of yours, along with a few others I picked out." He said.

"You picked these out?" He nodded and pointed to 2 French doors near the vanity that I hadn't noticed before.

"That leads out to a balcony." I walked over and opened the door. The view was just amazing.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it. Your bathroom is through that door." He pointed to a door that was located on the opposite side of the room. "It's connected to mine." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"In this huge house, you couldn't find any room to give yourself a private bathroom?" He shrugged and smiled.

"I won't be too bad, sharing a bathroom with you."

"That's why there were 2 sinks and 2 showers?" I asked.

"2 sinks, yes. But 1 shower, with 2 showerheads." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'll give you some time to shower and change. Meet me down in the kitchen." He left before I could ask him where the kitchen even was.

I was a little hesitant to use the shower knowing that Klaus's room was just on the other side of that door, but I got over it. I highly doubt he would just barge in here, through a locked door, when he can hear the water running. I took a while to get used to all the nobs, but I got the hang of it eventually. The hot water felt so good against my skin.

After the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my closet. What to wear? Considering it wasn't too cold when I was out on the balcony, I settled with some light jeans and a t-shirt. I never wore shoes in the house but I saw Klaus and Kol both wearing them so I went and put my converse on. I walked out of my closet to fix my hair a bit. It was curly and light brown. I decided to leave it down, naturally curly.

Now that I was done, I left the bedroom and went on my search for the kitchen. It was surprisingly easy to find it, considering the _amazing_ aroma coming from it. I walked in to see Klaus cooking.

"You can cook? How come I never knew that?" I loved it when I guy could cook. He chuckled.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you pick up a few things. Cooking being one of them. And I guess you aren't as observant as you thought." I walked closer, falling in love with the smell of it.

"What are you making? It smells delicious." I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"Just some pasta. It'll be done in a minute." He grabbed 2 plates and set them on the island, along with forks, knives, and 2 glasses of wine. The next time I spoke we were already sitting down, eating.

"What did you do to them?" He looked up, confused by my question.

"Who?" He asked.

"My family. Did you kill them?" He sighed and looked down for a moment.

"No." I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "But they won't remember you." My jaw dropped, as well as my fork.

"You compelled them to forget me? Why?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"It's safer for them that way."

"How?" I screamed at him and our wine glasses broke. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He's clearly not used to being yelled at.

"Those hunters, the ones who are trying to KILL YOU," He raised his voice a bit. "They will stop at nothing to find you. Even if that means killing your family. Now when they go asking around about you, no one will know whom they are talking about. So instead of getting your family killed, I compelled them to forget you ever existed. I did you a favor." I snapped and slapped him across the face. Not even a second later I was up against a wall with my hands being held above my head.

"I warned you about doing that Adelina. I was trying to be nice to you, to do something nice _for_ you, but I guess it was a waste of my time. I may not be able to kill you, but I sure as hell can make your stay here _miserable._ I can assure you, Adelina, you'll regret it the next time you so much as _think_ about doing something like that again." He said, his words full of venom.

With that he dropped my hands and left the kitchen, leaving me alone. I dropped to the floor crying. In all of this craziness, at least he didn't kill them. I have no one to go back to. Nobody who even knows I exist, except Klaus and the hunters. I'm living with a sociopathic hybrid and his family of original vampires in a town full of other vampires, witches, and werewolves. And to top it all off, I'm a freaking siren with a purpose to fulfill, while hunters are trying to kill me. UGH!

* * *

**So that was the 1st chapter. I really hope you liked it. Again, please tell me what you think. I have the next one already written, but knowing me, I'll go back and edit it again. And if you maybe get the sense that Adelina is being too 'accepting' of what's going on, just remember that she did know Klaus before hand and they were really close. And even though she is VERY pissed off that he lied, she does still believe that he will help her through this. I don't know when or if I'll post the next chapter, but if I do, I think it'll be ****in few days, or maybe in a week. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SOOOOO sorry for how long this took. I know you guys don't care to hear the excuses so I'll just sum it up to pushing it and forgetting. ****I hope you like this chapter. I not going to say when I'll be updating again. I don't want to lie.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I stopped and turned around to face him. "Last time I checked, I was being held here against my will." _

_He got up and stood before me, looking smug. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go."_

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" I looked up from my seat on the floor to see a blonde girl standing there with a hand on her hip. Confusion and annoyance plastered on her face. "Well are you going to answer me?"

"Adelina" was all I was able to say. How long had I been sitting on the floor?

She gave me a fake smile. "How lovely to meet you Adelina. Now, would you like to tell me what the bloody hell you're doing sitting on the kitchen floor in my house? And why is there wine spilt on the table?" Rude and entitled, she must be Rebekah, Klaus's sister.

"Now Bekah, that's no way to treat our guest." Kol said while walking into the room He offered a hand to help me off the floor and I took it. "This is the _siren_ Nik told us about."

"So this is the girl Nik has spent the last 2 months with?"

"She's a beauty isn't she?" He asked her, smirking at me.

"Please, the last one was prettier." With that she left the kitchen.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. She's a spoiled brat with an attitude problem. Now tell me, what were you doing on the floor? And why do you look like you've been crying?" He asked me this while he led me out of the kitchen and into the parlor. He walked to the bar and made himself a drink. "Drink?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Please." When he was done he handed me my drink and led me to the couch and took a seat next to me.

"So, back to my questions."

"Klaus compelled my family, and everyone I've ever known, to forget my existence. Then he said he did me a favor and I slapped him." I looked up to see Kol with a shocked expression on his face.

"And you're alive to talk about it? He's killed people out of boredom, yet here you are, slapping him and you survive." We both chuckled.

"I punched him in the face last night too." I said with a smirk.

"A true bad ass. I'm liking you more and more every time I see you." He said with a genuine smile on his face. I took a sip of my drink and made a face. Damn this is strong scotch.

"It's an acquired taste darling, but it serves its purpose."

"And what purpose might that be?" I asked him.

"To get you drunk of course." I gave him a look of suspicion. "Don't worry, sadly this is not for my pleasure. You looked like you needed a drink."

"That's an understatement." I sighed, then took a pretty big gulp.

"My brother can be, excessive, at times. But he's done this before." I was about to respond but he cut me off. "I'm not agreeing with his methods, but I know that he knows what he's doing when it comes to your kind. Thanks for ruining my car, by the way." He finished, laughing.

"That was your car? I'm so sorry. I didn't even know what was happening. One minute I'm yelling at Nik and the next, all the windows just shattered." He laughed even more at my rambling. I turned to face him, leaving my left leg dangling off the couch while my right was tucked under me. "This is funny to you?" He nodded. "I'm glad I'm amusing you."

"What can I say? Your rambling is cute…. Among other things." He said rather seductively. I leaned forward biting my lip.

"You really wanna help me forget… _everything_ I've been through the last 24 hours?" I whispered in his ear. I leaned back a little to gauge his reaction. He brought a hand up to caress my check. I leaned into his caress, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"My brother says you're off limits." When I opened them I leaned in closer.

"You don't strike me as one to follow orders." I whispered in his ear, challenging him. He smirked.

"I'm not." He captured my lips with his in an intense kiss. The touch of his lips ignited a desire within me. They were softer than I imagined, but he was far from gentle with me. He grabbed my waist, jerking me forward and onto his lap. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I straddled him, while his hands roamed my body. His hands were rough and calloused, just how I like them. I was grinding into him when he pulled my head back, exposing my neck. His lips on my neck were like nothing I've ever felt before. He found that spot that made me go crazy, and focused all his attention there. I was sure there'd be a bruise there later. I was in ecstasy and we were only kissing. His fingers feathered over my collarbone and chest, forcing my nerve endings into overdrive. I couldn't even imagine how amazing the sex would be if I was feeling this way from simple touches and kisses.

He lowered his head to my collarbone, getting closer to my breasts with every kiss. I let my head fall back, enjoying the pleasure coursing through me. Much to my disapproval, he left my chest, kissing my lips again. It was then that I started to feel more… alive. I could feel this knew found energy coursing through me. I couldn't get enough of this feeling. I wanted more.

I gripped onto his hair trying to pull him as close as possible. It was as though this… power was running from Kol's lips to mine. There is nothing that I have ever craved more than this. I wanted, no, I NEEDED this energy, this power. It's like I had a hunger for it because the next thing I know he's lying on the couch and I'm completely on top of him attacking his lips. I couldn't get enough of this. I moaned into the kiss, loving every second of it. There was this burning desire inside of me, wanting more, as if I were insatiable.

"Well I see you're satisfying your hunger." A voice said from behind me. My head snapped up and turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway. "Don't stop on my account. Although, had you continued, he would've become significantly weaker." He sent a glare Kol's way. "I'd like a word with you Kol. Adelina you can go to your room." I was dumbfounded.

"I'm not a child Nik." I said with an attitude while standing up.

"Agreed. And you are not my father." Kol added, standing up as well. At this point Klaus looked pissed.

"No, I killed our father. And you are in MY house _Kol_. You follow MY. RULES." He was yelling in Kol's face at this point, but he looked unaffected by it.

"And you wonder why everybody leaves you, Nik." With that Kol left the room, leaving me with a fuming Klaus.

"Are you just going to stand there Adelina? I told you to leave." I stood frozen for a moment. "LEAVE!" He screamed at me.

"No." He flashed in front of my face within the second.

"What did you just say?"

"You can't talk to me like I'm your possession Nik. I'm a person. There is no need to be rude to me. I haven't done anything to you."

"Sweetheart, this is my house and you are a guest here. I'll behave how ever I see fit."

"A guest? Last time I checked, I was being held here against my will." He stood before me looking smug.

"It's not like you have anywhere else to go." I was taken aback by his comment. Why was he being mean to me? Was this because of the fight? Tears were gathering in my eyes and if I didn't leave now, I'd start crying in front of him, and I sure as hell didn't want that. But I wasn't going to let him get away with making me cry.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to cry? Well congratulations _Klaus_. I'm hurt, you won. Good job." His face changed from smug to angry in milliseconds. "What? Nothing to say now? No more insults to throw at me?" He stood quiet. "You're pathetic, you know that?" He had me against a wall by my throat not even a second later. He looked about ready to kill someone. "Don't get mad at me. _You_ started this. _You_ insulted _me_." I knew this was getting to him. He deserved it. He took me away from my family and now I'm here, in this stupid town, stuck with him.

"You started it when you slapped me." He started.

"Don't give me that crap. This has nothing to do with me slapping you. So what is this about Klaus? What did I do that made you so mad?"

He let go of my throat lightly pushing me to the side. "Get out of here before I kill you." He said to me, not even looking my way. I knew I should've just listened and left but I don't like how he keeps threatening to kill me.

"You can't kill me. You said so yourself." His head snapped to look at me, shooting daggers at me. He grabbed me by the throat again and lifted me off the ground about a foot.

"And what do you think a bunch of dead witches will do to me if I do kill you? Huh? I CAN'T BE KILLED. YOU CAN! Now get out of my face because you are _really _pushing my limits right now." He released me, yet again, and this time I listened and practically _ran_ to my room.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, then all of the next day in there too. The only time I came out was when Kol called me to eat a late lunch, assuring me that Klaus had left to take care of some business and wouldn't be back until late.

"I heard your lovely conversation with Niklaus yesterday." Before I had the chance to ask how he spoke again. "He should remember we all have impeccable hearing and lower his voice. However, what he said was uncalled for and just mean."

"Was he like this with the others?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"No, they were a lot easier to control. And the times were different too. They knew their place in society at the time and knew they had no right to go against Nik. Today however, it's different, a lot different than before he daggered me." While we ate, Kol filled me in on stories of Klaus and some girl he seems to 'fancy' as he put it. By the end of our meal he spoke again. "Nik doesn't like being challenged and that is exactly what you are doing to him. He's not used to people disobeying him openly like you do. Give him some time to get used to you, alright?" I nodded and went back to my room for the night.

* * *

It was another 2 days before I saw Klaus again. I'd been here for a total of 5 days now and was beginning to miss everyone I'd left behind. There was a knock on my door around 7 that night.

"Come in." Klaus came in looking as hot as ever.

"We're going out. You need to practice feeding. Be ready in a half hour." He turned to leave.

"Where are we going?"

"The Grill."

"You're not even going to apologize to me?" I mumbled halfheartedly. I knew he would hear it perfectly anyways. I didn't expect an apology and honestly, I was over the fight already. I was never one to hold a grudge, but I would never tell him that.

He let out a chuckle. "You _clearly_ don't know this, but I don't apologize. So don't expect one anytime soon love." With that he left me to get ready.

Klaus and I were sitting in a booth at the Grill, in an awkward silence.

"You really hold a grudge, don't you Adelina?" His comment made me look up from the menu.

"After everything you've done, how do you expect me to react Klaus? You want me to bake cookies and ask to be friends again?" He chuckled at this. "We're not friends _Klaus._ Not anymore."

"Oh I know that sweetheart. We were never friends. You're too… emotional." This time I let out a fake laugh, even though it hurt me beyond belief to know he never considered me to be a friend.

"Coming from the guy who bases every action off of impulse and anger. Yeah, _I'm _the emotional one."

"Hey, I'm Matt. Can I start you two off with some drinks?" He seemed nice, but he was giving Klaus this death stare. Matt? Was he one of the guys that tried to kill Klaus?

"I'll have a rum and coke, mate." Klaus answered.

"Let me get an Amaretto sour, please." I said with a smile.

When Matt returned with our drinks, I ordered curly fries, since Klaus said they were decent, and he got a cheeseburger.

While we were eating I noticed Klaus look up when the door opened, and then stiffen before masking it and continuing to eat.

"What was that?" I asked and glanced behind me to see a group of teenagers had just walked in and grabbed a booth themselves.

"Nothing sweetheart. How's your food?"

"Are they the Scooby gang you were telling me about?" I asked with a smile on my face. He looked up and laughed.

"If you must know, yes, they are."

"Is that girl Caroline with them?" I teased. His face shot up immediately.

"How do you know about her?" I smirked. "Kol told you didn't he? Honestly the boy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He mumbled the last part. "Well whatever he told you, I'm sure he exaggerated."

"So you didn't draw her a picture of a pony and buy her dresses?" He blushed in an instant knowing Caroline would be able to hear since she was a vampire.

"It was a stallion, not a _pony_." He said with disgust. I giggled.

"Awww, Nik has a crush. How come you never told me about her? I thought we were closer than that Nik."

"Clearly you've let the alcohol get to your head. I think it's cut off time for you Addie."

"Oh please. I've only had 3. I happen to have a very high tolerance." I said matter-of-factly.

"It seems we've deterred from our original reason for coming here. Sober up or we're leaving."

"You were more fun as Nik. _Klaus_ is always grumpy." I said with a slight frown.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?" I looked up to see the group had made their way over to us. There were 2 guys, one with jet-black hair and blue eyes, and the other with green. There were 2 girls as well, a blonde and a brunette. The brunette was the one that spoke.

"I wasn't aware you owned the Grill, Elena." Klaus replied. Elena looked to me now.

"Who are you?" She questioned me and had the nerve to ask it with an attitude.

"You should watch the way you speak to me little girl. I'm not one of your friends; so don't go thinking I'll be putting up with your bullshit. And my name is Adelina." I finished with a fake smile.

"What are you up to Klaus?" Elena said.

"I'm simply eating dinner with a friend."

"You disappear for 2 months and then when you return you magically have a friend? You don't have friends Klaus." The guy with the blue eyes spoke up, pushing his way to the front. I think Blue Eyes' name was Damon. Okay, I've had enough of this.

"Nik is not 'up to' anything. So pull your heads out of your asses and then _maybe_ you'll be able to comprehend the fact that the world does not revolve around a group of kids from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Honestly, if you guys didn't go around accusing people of the stupidest shit ever, you wouldn't have nearly half of the problems you do. Mind your own damn business for once." They stood there, speechless for a minute while Klaus chuckled.

"Listen up _Green Eyes_," Damon said to me. Before he had a chance to continue Klaus interrupted, getting in Damon's face.

"No you listen up _mate_." He said mate with so much venom, you could tell Damon was #1 on Klaus's shit list. "I came here simply to get some food and a drink or two with Adelina here. I do not appreciate you and your little friends interrupting that with false allegations concerning my intentions. Now you have about 10 seconds to leave, before I break my truce with you people and shove a steak so quickly into your heart, that you will be dead before you will have even registered that I've finished this conversation." He looked calm, to the other inhabitants in the grill, but you could see that he clearly meant every word of that sentence. Damon gave him one last look before putting his hands up in surrender and turning to leave, with the Scooby gang following behind.

"So can I feed now?" I asked a little while after they'd left.

"Just pick your victim love." He said with a smirk. I looked around the room and noticed this really hot guy walk in and head to the pool table. He had spikey black hair and was all like, super buff.

"Him." I said, nodding over to the guy. Klaus glanced over and laughed.

"That would be Tyler Lockwood, the hybrid failure. I give you permission to do with him what you please." He said with a smile.

"So since he's a hybrid, I can't kill him right?" He nodded and looked back at his food taking another bite.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled.

I marched over to Tyler with a new found confidence.

"Hi." I said simply. He looked over to me and smiled instantly.

"Hey. You new here? You don't look familiar." I looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, I uh, I just moved here the other day actually. I don't really know anybody, but you seem like a nice guy." We continued talking and flirting for a few minutes before I asked if there was somewhere more 'private' we could go to. He, of course, didn't hesitate to lead me to the hallway by the bathrooms. The second we turned the corner I had my lips on him. I felt that euphoric feeling again and I didn't want to stop. I pushed him against the wall with a newly discovered strength that shocked him. As my tongue explored his mouth, I felt his energy leave him and begin flow within me. I pulled back a few minutes later.

"It was really nice to meet you Tyler." I smiled at him, and then waked over to Klaus.

"So how was it?"

"It was, AMAZING." I said with a smile, while walking to the car

* * *

"Wait… What do you want me to do?" Klaus was trying to teach me to use my powers today, and lets just say it's not going to well. We passed the simple stuff, like levitation. Now he wanted me to move the garden hose and water the flowers with it.

He let out a deep sigh. "Concentrate on the hose Adelina. We've been though this." I gave him a look of annoyance.

"Yeah, I can do that. It's the part where I have to turn it on and water your plants like a freaking gardener that I can't do." He huffed and walked over to me.

"I've told you before Adelina, just will the hose to water the flowers, and it'll happen." He put his hands on my shoulders trying to reassure me. "You can do this. When you're able to take someone down without even trying too hard, you'll look back at this day and laugh." I giggled at his comment. I can hardly imagine myself being able to take someone down, let alone without even putting too much effort into it.

"Okay. I can do this." I stared at the garden hose and it lifted right away. Now was the hard part. I hovered the hose over the plants and willed the water to come out of the hose. "Come on." I whispered. Soon after I saw a drop of water fall from it. Then more drops, and then water was rushing out of it, successfully watering the flowers. A smile spread across my face at the sight.

When the water started to slow Klaus spoke up. "Keep your mind on the hose Adelina, don't lose control of it." I regained the control and waited for my next challenge.

"This is a waste of water you know." I said after another minute of waiting.

"I'm simply trying to evaluate the extent of control you have over a prolonged period of time." I laughed at his sentence, my control wavering for a moment. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, the way you speak."

"What's funny about the way I speak?" He asked, looking confused.

"Well, you just sound really old. I hear you speak and I can totally see how you're 1000 years old." He let out a chuckle.

"I've lived for a while now love. I've picked up quiet an expansive vocabulary. And you should hear my brother Elijah when he speaks. 10 times worse."

We were both laughing now. Oh how I missed this. I missed the times when he was just Nik, my artist friend across the hall. Now he was Klaus, the Original Hybrid. UGH! I missed when I was ignorant to vampires, werewolves and witches. I wish I could go back to when I thought we were friends. When I thought we told each other everything. When I thought, wow, how did I get so lucky to have not only 1 amazing friend, but 2? Why did he pick my building of ALL the buildings in New York to live in? I wish, from the bottom of my heart, that I could go back to the time before I found out that it was all a lie. Before I found out that he chose my building because of me, or that he befriended me because he had to. I wanted to forget that everything he did, from the moment he came to New York, was calculated.

And if not that, then I wanted to forget Nik. If I couldn't go back to living in bliss, unknowing of the word around me, then I wanted to live here, with Klaus, in pure hatred of him. But even that wouldn't happen because I'm too forgiving for my own good. I wouldn't be able to hate him. No matter how hard I tried, I know it would be impossible. And even if I had managed to, hating him would be too easy, and my track record with life is everything but that. Will I forgive him one day? Inevitably. Do I want to? Hell no.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a high-pitched scream. I looked around and noticed that the hose was now drenching Rebekah with water. When had she come out here?

"I am going to KILL! Look what you've done to my favorite outfit, and not to mention my shoes!" I dropped the hose and the next thing I knew, Rebekah had me by the throat and slammed me to the ground, successfully knocking the air from my lungs. But before she had the chance to say anything, Klaus threw her off of me.

"Touch her again and I will shove a dagger through your heart." She was up on her feet in a second, looking hurt.

"Have you honestly just put her before your family Nik?" She was pissed off now.

"Adelina isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so get used to it Bekah. Now leave." She flashed in front of him and whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear.

"She's a siren Nik. It will never last."

"I said _leave_ Rebekah." She sauntered off and Klaus extended a hand to help me up and I took it. "I apologize for my sister's behavior. She can be quite the brat."

"I'm hungry." I blurted out. Klaus looked at me confused for a moment.

"Well there's food in the kitchen. I'm sure you'll find something to eat." He turned around to head inside, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, not that kind of hungry." He looked confused for a second before understanding washed over his face. "I feel off, and a little weak, like drained almost. And I've been tired a lot. Is that normal? I mean, I haven't feed since Tyler, and that was like, a week ago." He had a smirk on his face, and that was not good.

"I'm sure Kol will be more than happy to help you with that love."

"Ha ha. Very funny Klaus." I said dryly.

"Well you _were_ in a very compromising position with him on the couch. And you had only just met him." I was fed up with him now.

"What are you saying Klaus?"

"Mrs. Demler wasn't as far off as I once thought her to be." My jaw dropped. He basically just called me a whore, seeing as that's what Mrs. Demler liked to call me. "Building Strumpet" kept repeating in my head, over and over again. I told him that in confidence, and I was practically sobbing the whole time. It hurt me beyond belief that a woman, who had known me my whole life, could have said that about me, and to my face nonetheless. He turned around and headed inside. Anger was boiling inside of me and all I saw was red. The next thing I know, Klaus was in the air and thrown to the side of the house. Had I done that? Well obviously. There are no other sirens lingering around here to literally THROW Klaus into a wall. Bringing myself back into reality, I looked at Klaus, who was shooting daggers at me with his eyes, and then ran inside and up to my room.

* * *

"So what has gotten you in this foul mood darling?" Kol asked later that day, while he sat next to me on my bed. Since the 1st night here, Kol and I have started to become friends, sort of, if you consider someone you made out with your friend. It's a confusing relationship. We flirt and stuff, but it's harmless really.

"Well, lets see. Your sister tried to kill me. I threw Klaus into a wall. And I'm hungry." I said emotionlessly.

"Firstly, Rebekah tends to do that, though not as often as Nik. Which brings me to my second point. How did you throw Nik into a wall? He's a hybrid. He's stronger than you." I huffed.

"I don't know! He got me mad and then BAM! He's in the air and hitting the side of the house." I was confused myself how, not even an hour ago, I could barely water plants, and now I'm throwing people around in the air?

"What did he do?" He asked, curious.

"I ran upstairs before he had the chance to do any-" He cut me off

"No, what I meant was, what did he do _before_ you threw him?"

"Oh, well, he umm." I let out a loud sigh. "See the thing is, there was this old lady in the building I lived in. She knew me my whole life and was really nice. One day I was talking to her and she was complaining about the 'random people that frequented in and out' of my apartment. When I told her kindly that it was none of her business who _frequented _through my home, she called me the Building Strumpet, and it hurt. A lot. So then I went over to Nik's house and I told him, and I was crying the whole time. He comforted me, told me that it wasn't true and that she was just old and crazy. He made me feel better about it. So when I told him that I was hungry he told me to go to you, and then said something about how I had just met you and then said the old lady wasn't as far off as he thought. And that's when I threw he across the yard and into a wall." I had tears rolling down my face when I finished.

"Alright. I'm not good at this, so I might do it wrong." He scooted closer to me on the bed and pulled me in for a hug. I nestled my face in his chest and let it all out. He whispered "Shhh" and "It'll be alright darling" while he comforted me.

This wasn't just about him calling me a whore, and Kol understood that. This was about him breaking my trust and me falling for it. He crushed me the day I found out who he really was. I opened up to him and told him everything. Things even Sofia didn't know about. And he just listened. He didn't judge me. He actually helped me through most of it. But now everything was slowly rising up to the surface and they were bringing those pained feelings with them. And I hated that the only person here to comfort me was Kol. Not Sofia or Nik, but Kol. The same guy who flirted with me before he even knew my name. The same guy who made out with me on a couch but doesn't hold that against me. And at that moment, he was the best friend I had. I didn't have anyone else.


End file.
